


小妈咪

by Buptist



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 镜飞彩怀孕了
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 13





	小妈咪

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文，文章内容同标题一致

镜灰马怒气冲冲，闯进镜飞彩办公室，一把把手上资料摔到他桌上。镜飞彩看了一眼，那些检查单本该直接交给他，不知道怎么经了镜灰马的手，大概是科室看在镜灰马是他父亲又是院长才直接让他捎来。  
在内在外都是知名好脾气的镜院长难得对自己宝贝儿子吹胡子瞪眼，镜飞彩只能庆幸自己被提前换来了外科的独立办公室，不需要在cr给所有人看这些样子。  
“我觉得你够省心了，结果给我闹出来这么大的事情，说吧，是谁？”  
——果然是这个问题。镜飞彩想，但他当然不能答，只略略抿起了嘴，拒不回答、拒不回答。  
镜灰马看他一副拒不合作的样子更气，院长也是一把年纪了，现下只感觉自己血气上头，血压大概也在一路飙升。父子俩这样在办公室里互相瞪着，这时候他们就显得特别相像，最后还是镜灰马沉不住气，上前一步就想去抓镜飞彩手腕，外科医提前一步把手收回来，半点面子也没给他爸。  
“你这样子还做什么手术，给我请了假回去！”  
镜灰马被他气跳脚，但还是关心儿子的本能抢先一步，镜飞彩就此躲过一劫。他今天早上刚吐过，胃里空空泛着酸，站起来时有点脚步虚浮，伸手去够那些孕检单的时候眼前发花。  
镜灰马过来扶他一下，镜飞彩满脸疲态，眼下青黑一片。最近圣附医还算清闲，没有必须要镜飞彩亲自主刀的手术，cr更不需要他操心了，还有宝生永梦呢。  
镜飞彩慢吞吞地把检查单抚平收起，放进自己的公文包，检查单上面的预产期清晰可见。  
镜灰马给司机打电话让人接镜飞彩回家，外科医换下白大褂，穿回他的黑西装，站在医院门口看那块"圣都大学附属医院"的路标。黑色轿车停在他的面前，他在进去的时候想到自己大概很久不会回来了，这使他叹一口气，声音很轻，很快散在风里。  
晚上镜灰马下班回来继续盘问他，镜飞彩嘴严的像撬不开的蚌，把脸侧到一边，只留线条锋利的鼻梁和细长睫毛颤抖，嘴唇发白，眼角甚至带点红。镜灰马围着他转了两圈，他威信丧失，摆不出严父架子，镜飞彩又不吃他的软磨硬泡，无从下手。  
端上来的饭菜还没动，镜灰马只能让他快吃，说各个方面都注意点，别没人看着就吃冷的。镜灰马一直觉得自己儿子就算是omega，也是不妨事的，照样是履历漂亮的天才外科医，小姬的事情虽然遗憾，但他依旧该有好的未来，可以等在原地，也可以往前走去，总之不该是怀着生父不明的孩子在家待产。  
镜飞彩二十来岁，也许不算小，但也称不上成熟，还没搬出过这个宅邸，也不知道那些边边角角的琐事要怎么一一处理周全。照顾不好自己，更遑论照顾孩子。但他一意孤行，比驴还倔，拒绝与镜灰马聊这些问题。镜灰马气急败坏，甚至想逼他去打掉。  
镜飞彩就躲开他，拿眼睛瞪他，抿起嘴，说自己可以搬出去一个人住。  
镜灰马哑口无言，彻底拿这个扎手的宝贝儿子没有了办法，他想说你一个人怎么办，你知道怎么照顾自己吗，他想说很多很多，但最后看着镜飞彩垂下的眼睛，他还是什么都没说。他想还是自己错了，错在一直都没能帮助孩子作出正确的选择。

cr最先知道镜飞彩怀孕消息是宝生永梦和poppy，当时poppy正伪装成护士明日那跟在宝生永梦后面进行例行查房。宝生医前脚从新来的孩子病房里退出来，后脚就听见路过的护士长讨论起镜飞彩的近况。镜飞彩在圣附医也算是风云人物，毕竟年轻有为的帅哥医生不多见，还是位Omega，大家总是很喜欢就他的私人生活展开讨论、间或夹杂一点幻想。  
没想到护士长张口就是“听说镜医生怀孕了。”  
宝生永梦当场摔了一跤，明日那没顾上扶他，自己也惊得一个趔趄，差点踢到了宝生永梦的肚子。  
回到cr的两个人都像见了鬼，一副魂不守舍的样子。九条贵利矢在宝生永梦面前挥了挥手，儿科医双目无神、毫无反应，而poppy转头摔了她最喜欢的杯子，印有ex-aid的那个。  
“所以到底发生了什么？”前来串门的西马妮可不耐烦地问。今天花家医生没什么病人，打发她去买点日用品，新上任的小护士绕了绕又溜过来cr玩。  
宝生永梦麻木地抬起脸：“接下来我要说的事，你们千万别害怕。”  
九条贵利矢立刻说：“我们是Bugstar，我们不会怕。”房里唯二的人类西马妮可瞪了他一眼。  
“飞彩さん他，他怀孕了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
一室寂静中，只有檀黎斗突兀地大笑出声，他说：“不愧是镜医生，要是Bugstar能够繁殖……”  
poppy“啪叽”关上了电脑屏幕。  
“你没有骗人吧。”九条贵利矢问。  
而妮可正在准备给大我打电话。  
宝生永梦绝望地捂住脸：“我也希望这是骗人的，全医院都知道了。”  
恰巧碰见镜灰马过来cr例行巡视，镜医生不把cr做办公室后院长来的频率明显下降，九条贵利矢怀疑要不是因为檀黎斗正关在这里他都不会来。  
圣附医院长难得一脸严肃，谁看了都觉得他心情不好。宝生永梦下意识有点怂，但唬不住其他几位，poppy立刻凑上去问他飞彩呢他身体怎么样，言语中透露着一种欲言又止。  
镜灰马连她也不理，象征性地扫了眼cr诸位是不是都在，熟练地略过了混进来的西马妮可，转身就准备走。妮可站在楼梯上拦住他，直奔主题：“那到底是谁的啊！”  
所有人都支棱着耳朵听，镜灰马“哼”了一声，没回话，拍开妮可走了。  
九条贵利矢带上了他的墨镜，说按照这个架势院长先生也不准备说啊。  
一时间没人敢说话，整个cr弥漫着世界末日的气息。此事就此打住，成了圣附医的未解之谜，也许还要加上隔壁的花家小诊所。

镜飞彩在家里说是安胎，实际上过得也并不安稳。他孕吐反应有点严重，一日三餐下去能留在胃里的不多。咽下的食物很快又压住喉管，让他浑身发冷直泛恶心，于是去卫生间里吐，吐完在洗手池漱口洗脸，睫毛被打湿成一簇簇的，水也滴下来。镜飞彩看着镜中的脸，被浴室灯打得愈加憔悴，他一边觉得有点可笑，一边又麻木而理智地想自己不能感冒，就去拿毛巾擦脸，走出浴室，装他的没事人。  
他们家一年四季冷冷清清，钟点工定时来打扫，做完清洁就轻手轻脚离开，厨师也只一日三餐时来，大多数时候家里只有他一个人，游荡在屋子里，无所事事，一天到晚弄不出什么声响，还不如他上班时候有人气。他就单薄的附在空荡荡的房里，偶尔去阳台晒晒太阳，像一缕单薄的死灵。  
他想吃甜点，可是没什么东西的胃消化不了甜腻的奶油和酸味的水果，吃下去只能感觉胃酸一股股涌上来，令他喉管下压，只好再去吐，吐到要撑住马桶沿才能站起来。营养摄取过少导致的低血压使他眼前发黑，站也站不稳当，镜飞彩就扶着墙去漱口，嘴唇被水打湿，透出一点病态的粉。  
他还不长记性，总是突然想起来就去吃，有时候镜灰马下了夜班回去，还能看见刚吐完的镜飞彩在轻手轻脚漱口。如此反复几次，身体自动将甜食与难受挂钩，闻见那个味道就直泛恶心，甜点也就此从他的冰箱里面销声匿迹。  
这一切折腾得镜飞彩胸闷、虚弱，他在家待产，又是闲着，便拿了产科的医学书看。他在这些方面从来不辜负自己天才的名号，上手也快。于是在家里备了一点维生素b6服食，同时给自己挂水。本来到了这么严重的地步，就应该早点去医院住院治病就医，但镜飞彩不想回医院被人看热闹和问东问西，他已经决定自己一个人对自己腹中生命负责，也下定心什么事都自己解决。  
镜灰马对他的这种行为束手无策，他想再像以前一样关心他，镜飞彩却总是生硬避开他的伸出的手，最后父子俩像冷战一样不大讲话，吃饭时永远只有刀叉的响声。

又过了大约一个多月，镜飞彩没来露过脸，poppy和永梦担心他，决定上门探望。  
曾经的幻梦公司游戏代言人换上一身常服，提前排好久的队给镜飞彩买他喜欢的蛋糕，趁宝生医生轮休，去敲镜飞彩家门。  
镜飞彩刚开门的时候poppy和宝生永梦吓了一跳，感觉也不过就是一两个月没见，他已明显瘦了一圈，一点也没有孕期被人好吃好喝养着的感觉。而且主要是气色不好，整个人除了开始显怀的肚子再没有什么让人感觉有肉的地方了。  
poppy几乎是“哇”的哭着扑了上去，宝生永梦环顾一周，发现空荡荡的屋里也只有镜飞彩一个人在，有点替他生气。  
镜飞彩半身环了一个poppy疯狂询问他怎么瘦成这样是不是没好好吃饭，没体重可言的Bugstar自然对他造不成什么影响，就是吵了点，镜飞彩偏开头，随口敷衍两句，还有闲情逸致整好以暇地指使正换鞋的宝生永梦离他远点。  
镜医生坦坦荡荡，直起腰板说自己现在闻不得alpha的信息素。弄得宝生永梦有点不好意思，他对这方面不太清楚，要是早点知道孕期的omega对信息素这么敏感就让没有信息素的Bugstar一个人来了。  
镜飞彩没管他，去客厅拿了口罩给自己带上，只留下一双眼睛看他们。  
宝生永梦有点奇怪，问他怎么知道他们今天要来。  
poppy钻出来说是我在line上面联系的他啦，游戏掌机用得比手机还多的儿科医生有点不好意思地笑了一下。  
镜飞彩都懒得搭宝生永梦的话，在沙发上随便找了个位置坐下了，他今天没有穿自己标志性的衬衫西裤，一身浅蓝色棉质家居服，客厅还有他看了一半的书。  
“锵锵~”poppy拎出她买来的慰问品，献宝一样打开给镜飞彩看。  
蛋糕是当地有名糕点房刚出炉的草莓蛋糕，白奶油红草莓，透着一股子甜香，水果正是当季，新鲜得在盘里也仿佛要滴出水来。  
镜飞彩看了一眼，没有立刻动刀叉。poppy看他不感兴趣，有点委屈地问他是不是不喜欢，镜飞彩只说最近不是很能吃甜食。  
宝生永梦把她拉开，偷偷与没常识的Bugstar咬耳朵：不要追问飞彩さん啦，这个时候变口味是很正常的！  
poppy连连点头，两个人一脸讪笑地坐到镜飞彩面前。虽然cr众人得到的信息并不比圣附医其他人多，但是他们看见没什么人气的房子，下意识觉得哪里不对劲，选择小心翼翼地避开一些话题，只挑了cr解决的游戏病案子跟镜飞彩讲。  
镜飞彩边听边点头，说做的不错。聊了一会儿可以明显感觉到镜飞彩有疲态，这在以前是非常少见的，永梦和poppy看到过的最疲惫的镜飞彩也不过是做完手术后换下湿透的衣服，一个人去办公室默默吃甜食罢了。 现在的镜飞彩却会整个人缩进软沙发里，有一搭没一搭地回他们话，眼睛眯起来，声音轻轻软软，有点像午后犯困的猫。  
poppy和宝生永梦不敢太打扰到他，就说要回去了，镜飞彩被惊醒，下意识站起来送他们，立刻被人一左一右扶住，又要按回沙发上让他好好睡觉。  
这使外科医很不高兴，拿眼睛乜他们：“我不是要死的病人。”  
poppy和永梦又同步放手，连忙说送到门口就可以了。镜飞彩满意地点点头，把他们送去了门口，那架势不像是送客，反而像是他带了两个护士去查房。  
在回医院的电车上，poppy忍不住偷偷跟永梦讨论：“飞彩真的看起来好累，瘦了好多，感觉超——辛苦的啊。”  
宝生永梦深有同感地点点头，有点担忧地问：“这样下去是不是不太好，还是孕期都会这样？”  
虽然身为医生，但是宝生永梦对于产科也不太了解，他大学就没想过修这个方向。他们两个就像是小学生，对于这新生命的来临感到新奇又小心翼翼。  
同时宝生永梦觉得镜飞彩的状态有点不对劲，但又具体说不上来，像是一只他们喂养了好久终于熟络的猫咪突然又缩回了自己的领地，温暖的皮毛也不给摸了，只会在门后拿一双玻璃珠子看他们。

其实镜飞彩最近有点涨奶，本来他才十六周左右，怎么想涨奶都有点太早，但是检查了一下也没有检查出来问题，只好归结于体质问题。  
他对于一个人生产的心理准备做得很足，虽然时间提前了很多，但姑且还在他的计算范围内。  
单论涨奶这件事情，对他的生活影响微乎其微，反正他现在闲赋在家、无所事事，没有什么需要他做的体力活，客人也少，他有大把时间可以挥霍。可惜镜飞彩是个不会挥霍时光的无趣男人，他只会拿这些空闲看书，笔记又密密麻麻记了一整本。  
但乳头肿胀敏感，磨在棉质睡衣上也难受，他买了一套吸奶器，自己在房内试用。男款的吸奶器比常规的吸口更浅，不是很能贴合皮肤，按压手柄时候吸盘盖很容易滑开，必须要用一只手固定住才能够感到吸力。  
镜飞彩没有经验，第一次按得太用劲，吸力过大，弄伤自己，乳头肿胀几天，红肿发疼，偶尔擦过衣料触感鲜明。他本不想再试，但是没有得到疏通的乳腺积住，生出肿胀硬块，每日沉重的坠下来，使他更加难受。  
夜里镜飞彩泡过澡，赤裸上半身躺在床上，乳孔微张，他自己捏着乳头从胸肌边缘往中间挤了几下，无功而返。只好又去够床头吸奶器，皱着眉将吸盘对准乳头，一只手按住吸盘口，一只手捏手柄。  
依靠按压的吸力挤压乳腺，镜飞彩被这种感觉折磨得疼，又有点后知后觉的爽快。他的身体姑且还算未开发的状态，虽然不幸怀孕，其实也没怎么品尝过爱欲滋味，这一切于他而言是陌生的、也该是痛苦的。外科医想把这个当做单纯的医疗过程、是分娩前的准备，本该和解剖课一样，应该是神圣的、不含杂情绪的，可实际上这一切是下流的、完全由情欲主导的。  
热，不知道从什么时候体温开始上升，蒸腾出他一身细汗，医生稳健的手还是握着吸奶器的手柄，迟迟没有效果的行为令他焦躁不安，脊椎处好像有团火在从下往上烧。  
他被这陌生的感觉磨着、含着，下意识想要逃走，没想到努力半天的乳腺在此刻恰巧通畅，塑胶的导管里终于可以看见一点奶白色的液体。这使没什么经验的omega有一瞬间的茫然，太陌生太陌生，陌生到他甚至辨识不出这到底是什么感觉，只能觉得自己身处云端，漂浮半天落不回地面来。  
但逐欲的身体先他一步开始寻求抚慰，阳具硬挺，腰肢酥软。回过神来的医生又只好颤抖着去抚慰自己，吸奶器丢在一边，乳孔挂两滴要落不落的奶水。他也顾不上床单不床单了，急切地侧过身去，手指圈成环状，往龟头上套。  
镜飞彩自慰也自慰的生疏寡淡，刚出过奶的乳头在床上磨蹭，缩起一双长腿，让自己的手离性器更近一点，但他的手太抖，紧张的抓不住地方，充血的阴茎寻不到手指，只圈了几下就大口喘息。幸好一切都是他自己主导，不需要被人乘胜追击地按在性器上研磨。他就等自己的手不那么抖了，深吸一口气再去抓腿间肿胀硬块，这时候他就显得冷静游刃有余，圈住龟头舒张马眼，上下套弄。  
铃口的清液把他的手指都打湿了，肉与肉之间积一层滑腻的水，也许还有汗。他渐渐开始握不住自己的性器，更得不到纾解，这本不该存在的情欲又让他急切、不耐，镜飞彩在枕头上磨蹭两下，想要快点结束这一切，漂亮眼睛被生理性泪水打磨成晶莹玻璃珠。但那些泪液还是没有囤住，在他高潮后茫然眨眼时落出眼眶，滴在了枕头上。  
omega本能地在情动时将信息素一点点释放出来，但没有用，后颈上的咬痕好像从未褪去，渴望散发出去的香气被逼在小小的腺体里，只能随着小小的开口，往外面细细的漏着。疼，大概是来自于得不到释放的信息素在他的体内乱窜，又或者是用于生育身体对于没有alpha抚慰的孕期的不满，这种痛苦让镜飞彩忍不住泪流得更凶，脆弱、难以言喻的畏惧统治了他，年轻人不得不去抱住自己的肚子，像是握住了自己存在的坐标，这里面有一个与他血脉相连的生命，折磨他、鞭笞他，但他又像本能一样爱这个生命。  
他的快感被这种痛苦延长得很长，几近折磨，到最后射完精的性器还吐出一股清液，腿间一片水光淋漓。镜飞彩摸了一把自己的大腿根部，射出来的精液和后穴分泌出的液体湿黏，使他忍不住又夹紧了腿。  
他歇了一会儿，撑起酥软的腿想再去洗个澡，他满身是汗，腿根是乱七八糟的液体，还有一点奶水流到了他的胸肌上。想起奶水，外科医不得不将目光投向被他随便丢在床上的吸奶器。  
——他还只解决了一边。


End file.
